easyalliesfandomcom-20200213-history
Easy Allies Podcast
}} The Easy Allies Podcast is a weekly show in which Kyle Bosman and Brandon Jones, alongside a rotating panel of two other Allies and Ian Hinck in the Control Room, discuss various gaming-related news, respond to Patron-submitted questions, and play some fun silly games. It is recorded every Tuesday, usually after Group Stream Nights, and it is released on Wednesdays for Patrons, and Fridays on YouTube for the public. It is the successor to ' podcast GT Time , from which it borrowed its general vibe along with many of its segments. Format Current Segments *'Glinny's Cauldron:' A witch named Glinny wants to create the most vile video game of all time and is trusting the panel to collect the ingredients. Each week they're presented with two vile video game mechanics, of which they must unanimously choose one. *'Corrections:' A selection of YouTube comments from the previous episode that make corrections and clarifications to things the panel has said. *'News:' Report on the week's highlights and upcoming events. The discussion is sometimes guided by one of Kyle's games, though his favorite way to start the podcast are game announcements, if there are any. *'Podcast Halftime:' A break during the conversation that allows Brandon to present the Easy Allies sponsors for the current month. It is often called upon by Kyle when someone is about to say something, claiming that he can hear it coming. *'Love & Respect:' A segment in which the panel responds to emails sent by Patrons, usually involving heavy discussion topics or just a random game, depending on their mood at the time. *'Time for Bets:' Predictions for the week, where each Ally represents a different betting team for which they earn points each time they win a bet, and the team with the most points by the end of the year is crowned the champion of the season. *'Closing:' Whoever sits on the previous bet winner's seat earns the right and responsibility to share their Twitter handle with the world, promote any Easy Allies video they would like to promote, have a final word on anything they disagree with or just want to reiterate, and sign-off the podcast with their trademark sign-off. Recurrent Segments *'Help Us Out, Hoeg!:' Kyle reaches out to long-time patron Richard Hoeg for an attorney's view on various game industry related topics for the panel to discuss. *'When's Next Gen?:' The panel discusses next generation consoles after they've been publicly announced, and speculate on what to expect from them. Past Segments *'Oh, I Just Can't Wait for the Switch:' *'Is This News?:' *'Kyle Apologizes for Something:' *'What's in 's Mug?:' *'Desire Index:' Recurrent Games *'Prove-It Ticket:' If someone makes a controversial statement, whoever has the ticket can hand it to them to ask for proof to their claims. If the ticket is left unused by the end of the podcast, it levels up for the following episode, in which they can use one of the ticket's effects (shown below). With the addition of new introductory games, the ticket was made available for anyone to use, but only with its original effect. **'Level 2 - Take It Back:' When an Ally makes a statement that the ticket holder disagrees with, they can pass the ticket to them and make them retract their words. **'Level 3 - Back Me Up:' The holder is able to make any statement they want, followed by the rest of the Allies chanting in unison a short "oh-hoo!", and it cannot be challenged or corrected for the remainder of the podcast. **'Level 4 - Like Potato:' If an Ally uses the word 'like' as a filler and not with its proper meaning, the ticket holder may pass it up to them. Whoever has the ticket at the end of the podcast loses a point for their betting team. *'Games with Gold vs PlayStation Plus:' *'Monthly NPDs:' *'Pop-Tarts and Toaster Strudels﻿:' The panel discusses a list of upcoming games and they each have to pick two games; one they think people should be hyped for, and one they think people should be wary of, calling them 'my pop-tart' and 'my toaster strudel' respectively. *'Rank the Significance:' *'Ship It or Skip It:' *'Or Wars:' Kyle asks each Ally to pick one of two random things. Whoever gives the best answer earns the podcast's Closing rights and responsibilities. Past Games *'Word of the Day:' Kyle picks an uncommon word and the panel must properly include it in a sentence. Whoever does it first earns some werehogs. *'I'm Thinking About a Number Between:' Kyle thinks about a random number and asks the panel to guess which number it is. Whoever wins earns the Prove-It Ticket. *'Four-Sided Die:' A member from the panel rolls a four-sided die, each number representing the Allies from left to right. Whoever wins earns the Prove-It Ticket. *'The Challenge of Nephthys:' A nonsense game designed to re-earn the points lost by the Level 4 Prove-It Ticket. Kyle asks a series of random questions and would accept any answer as correct. *'Goals:' Each Ally states a goal for themselves to achieve by the end of the podcast. They win nothing as it is intended for personal growth. *'Objective:' Similar to the Goals segment, but sent by Patrons and directed to the whole panel. Each Ally decides if they want to partake on it, and have to fulfill the challenge by the end of the podcast to earn an imaginary (but cool) prize. *'And For That Reason:' *'Recruit Me:' The panel is presented with an original RPG-like character and they must decide if they join the party. At the end of the podcast Kyle rolls a die to see if they survive, and those who do will either join or become an enemy, depending on the Allies' choice. *'Pro Strats Only:' Betting Teams Trivia *In the first episode, the panel had to come up with a special sign-off as there were no previous bet winners. Each Ally had to pick one word, resulting in "Kick Some Cheese Tonight" (by , , and , respectively). Category:Podcasts